Horror Summer Camp
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: Jason's daughter goes on a long adventure where multiple horror icons help her and several out and she strives to gain the immortality that only the best get. T fpr the obviousness of it XD


Chapter 1

My father was a god. Or a titan perhaps. Many movies and fans have been made in his trail of destruction and carnage. He isn't a celestial being; he is not even close to being that at all. My father? His name is Jason Voorhees. Yeah the villainous killer that is played by a stunt man, died at eleven, dead mother whom he almost worships, yeah you know the guy. As for me my name is Jenna Voorhees my mother died shortly after having me. Ironic I know. If I told you where I was I would be hunted down and killed immediately.

Since society doesn't quite accept killers yet, I hide out in a small hidden world or a camp where people like me go when the world tries to kill us. I came here at the age of 5. 5 years old and they were already trying to kill me. My mother's family had taken me in and they resented it. I was born to be a clingy mass murderer but I could have been raised different if they could only give us all a chance we could be different! Not like our fathers or mothers we could have been considered human. I have spent many nights crying over this over the fact I can't live out in the world I have to hide for the rest of my life.

I sat up deciding that self pity in my semi-comfy bed wasn't good for my depression that I had been diagnosed with by Hannibal Lector the camp doctor and father of Lyle and Arachne.

I wandered out into the foggy morning world. It was crisp and cool outside making it my favorite atmosphere for doomsday in some ones world. I felt a familiar presence behind me and smiled.

"Hey Sky," I smiled brightly.

"Jen how do you do it?"

"Blame or thank my father." I replied. Sky was Freddy's son and his only family left just like me.

Michael's daughter silently joined us. She never spoke except for the few times she needed or had to. Diana was twelve but seemed to still be in a childish state and relied on me for most things.

She tugged lightly on my sleeve and I looked at her as a mother would since she was in my care thanks to Hannibal… again. But somehow I didn't mind. I guess that was the Voorhees family "curse," motherly killers.

"Yes Diana?" I asked and she looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"You want food?" she nodded and her stomach growled. I giggled. "Okay. To the kitchen!"

Sky trailed behind me and Diana not daring to come really close considering my father and his tendencies to kill all people that drink underage, smoke, and have under aged sex. He was somewhat possessive in a way but it was a good thing I guess.

I pulled open the kitchen and Hannibal's kids where there eating something I really didn't want to know and by the look of Sky and Diana's face neither did they.

"How you guys doing?" I asked avoiding them completely.

"Fine but the white meats gone, it tastes rancid." Lyle said making a gagging face and pushing the food away. I gagged a little and pushed Diana away from them. It's not like I had anything against them but I didn't want Diana to become curious and Michaels wrath to follow.

"Um we may need to send someone out to get food cause we are out of mostly everything." I said pulling out something for Diana. Like I could eat much I was half dead as was Sky so we didn't get food.

I watched Diana eat and looked at the clock and date we had plastered on the wall. "Oh my god. It's the 31st. Sky it's the 31st!" I squeaked. "Nononononnonono!"

"What? It's the 31st?" Sky asked in utter shock.

The end of the month or the 31st in this case of every month our parents take a break from whatever it is they are doing and come visit us. They don't hate us even thought they are monsters in a sense, they love us even with all the bloodied body parts.

"Oh shit!" I looked at Diana. "You didn't hear that. Anyways, Sky how come no one told us?"

"I don't know but I think the Joker is behind this." His eyes narrowed at the name. his kids shouldn't even be here but they were fun to have around and the Joker earned his place in the fiery pits of hell.

"I don't know but we should get out there when the parents arrive. I want to know what 'fun' activity we are going to do this time." I rolled my eyes remembering the last "game" we had done. Dad and Freddy and Michael got into a fight that was bloody and just nasty and was over the prize. That was not fun.

Okay it was entertaining but I had to help patch them up since Sky got squeamish and Diana needed someone to watch her. It was so fun having black blood spurt at me and Freddy laughing his ass off. Total jerk when he has lost in a no-win fight. But he got his when Hannibal felt bad and stabbed extra hard with the anesthetic and my dad pulled through as he threw his machete at the burned man.

I snickered at the thought I guess it wasn't that bad of a game.

"Jenna, Sky, Diana!" Harley jr. walked through the door with her sadistic happy smile painted on her face. "Your fatherly figures are here!"

"Okay!" I called back to her. "Come on Diana, Sky we should get out there before they come-," before I could finish my sentence a large _'Boom!'_ erupted from behind me. "barging through the walls."

"Sky." Freddy rasped. Then he saw me and burst out laughing. "I see you clean up nicely! Any good dreams lately?"

I glared and Sky gripped my shoulder and held me back sensing the possible danger. I was lucky he did because just as he did a machete emerged from Freddy's chest and he laughed and pushed it back out. I wanted to cover Diana's eyes but she ran to her father and clung to his leg.

The utter cuteness of that just calmed me inside. I remember when I used to do that and I used to steal my daddies mask and wear it around. I had pictures of it courtesy of Freddy. I don't know how he took the pictures but he did.

After a few slashes from each other and some calloused words on Freddy's behalf and they quit just as fast as it started. It was time to tell Dr. Lector that they were here.

My father looked down at me, since he was a solid six foot five and a half feet tall and I was a pitiful five and a half feet. He stood silent as he looked through my identically brownish eyes. He asked a silent question that only I could tell he asked.

"I am fine what about you babba(1)?" I asked him. he blinked several times as if he was answering me. In a darker way he was and I knew what he meant. He was fine as well and we had to talk.

I was split. Part of me was ecstatic that my father wanted to talk to me. But… when he wanted to talk it wasn't a good thing and was highly serious. I wanted to know so I followed him out the door not looking as Sky and Diana looked at my back. I didn't want to see the worry they felt since I could already feel it boring down on my back. I was in deep water without a lifeline.

**TBC…**

**Babba; to me I use it to call my dad… dad so yeah… don't judge XD **

**Thank you to all who reviews on this I love you! :D fail! Ok I want at least ten reviews or faves on this or I might not post so meh :P **

**R&R**


End file.
